Strawberry And Mint
by Iceshimmer Moon
Summary: Touko And N Go out for a little 'Date' In Castelia City, Just a short NxTouko/White/Hilda Fanfic.


Touko stood near a street light, Impatiently Waiting for a certain green haired boy to come She sighed and looked at her Poketech checking the time, It was 10 minutes past 7 PM.

''Where could he be?'' She said to herself annoyed, N Had arranged a ''Date'' with her though when he said date he was unsure of what the word actually ment.

''Touko!'' A slightly far-away voice called out, Her eyes widened a bit as she saw the tired looking green haired boy, She sighed and stared down at the boy.

''Took you long enough N.'' She glared at him As she puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms making her look like a child who didn't get a toy they wanted in a toy shop.

''I'm sorry! But reshiram was sleeping and I would've felt bad if I Woke her up, she looked so peaceful...So I Had to walk here!'' He explained to her with a nervous look on his face.

''Ugh, It's okay let's just go alright?'' She smiled at the green haired and grabbed his hand, while looking for a place to rest they spotted a small ice cream stand nearby a bench.

''Ooohhh! Ice cream! Touko can we get some pleaseee?'' He begged giving touko Puppy dog eyes, She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

''I Guess it'd be okay, I Still have some money left.'' She smiled and walked over to the ice cream stand with N.

''Umm...Okay I Guess i'll have a mint...What do you want N?'' She asked the Young Green haired boy who's smile widened when she asked.

''I'll have strawberry!'' He told her happily widening his smile, She smiled back at the boy and turned her head to the Woman running the stand.

''I'll have one Mint chocolate chip, and one Strawberry please.'' She took out her wallet and grabbed some money, She handed the money to the Woman and took the two ice cream cones.

''Here's your ice cream N.'' She handed the boy his strawberry ice cream and heard him squee a bit before taking the cone and smiling at Touko, She giggled a bit and sat on a bench next to N who was happily eating his Strawberry ice cream.

''Hey touko?'' He asked the Chocolate haired girl tugging the sleve of her jacket.

''What is it?'' She looked at the boy still licking her ice cream.

''Umm...Well...I Was just wondering if...Maybe...'' He started to blush a light pink and stared at his shoes, He returned his attention to Touko. Trying to think of something to say, he noticed a small bit of mint ice cream was splattered on her cheek, He quickly moved closer to the chocolate haired girl and Licked the ice cream off of her cheek before quickly looking away.

''W-what? N! You don't just lick people like that!'' She blushed furiosly at the boy and turned her attention to her boots, trying not to let him see her blush.

''B-but you had some ice cream on your cheek!'' He said as his light pink blush turned a dark red.

''O-oh.'' He glanced away from the girl and tilted his hat down so it would cover his face.

Touko just sighed and held her ice cream out to him, Thinking that he merely wanted to try some of her ice cream, N Just stared at her confused and still blushing.

''What are you waiting for? Go ahead before I Change my mind.'' She said getting slightly annoyed at the green haired boy He just smiled and licked the Mint ice cream, he hid his eyes under his hat for a second before looking up at the girl.

''What is it? Something wrong with the ice cream?'' She blankly asked the boy but he just shook his head and smiled.

''N-no, I Just...'' He blushed a light pink and leaned in close to the girl who started to blush a deep red, he stared into her Sapphire eyes A Moment Before gently putting his lips against hers and started to blush himself.

She widend her eyes at the unexpected kiss but soon accepted it and closed her eyes, it wasn't a harsh kiss it was a sweet and soft one which only lasted about 10 seconds before he pulled away with his face a deep pink.

''I-i...'' She continued to blush but soon started to laugh at the boy who gave her a confused look.

''What are you laughing at?'' He asked her still giving the girl a stupid and confused look.

''Nevermind, It's nothing.'' she let out a happy sigh and yawned.

''I'm getting pretty sleepy...Well, I Guess I Should be because it's about 32 minutes past 10 now.'' She said drowzily trying to fight the need to sleep but soon gave in and feel asleep on N's lap.

''Goodnight, my Princess...'' He smiled and started to laugh a bit at the girl, before giving her a quick kiss on the forehead and picking her up bridal style, taking her home. 


End file.
